Amusement
by reachuphigh
Summary: Ferris wheels are special in more than one way, especially for them. KidaMikado, oneshot.


Amusement parks were obviously the worst place to ever plan a date, and Kida knew this iafter/i he had scheduled what he had considered a "date" with Mikado. True, he was extremely excited about going somewhere he had never taken Mikado since he had come to Ikebukuro, but now was definitely not the time. The boy he normally saw in a school uniform was wearing a suggestive and low cut shirt, dark blue in colour. Jeans hugged his thin legs perfectly, the small holes allowing pale skin to peak through that Kida could only have _dreamed_ of seeing at **anytime** during his life. He wouldn't have given a damn if they were in bed together or even in the corner of the private library that no one bothered to go in.

Honey eyes were concentrated on the boy, sweeping across the line of his neck, his collar bone, and the slight show of sternum. Masaomi Kida was the type to never be concerned about anything, and even though the boy he currently had an overly obsessive crush on was almost **too** skinny, he brushed it off in knowing the fact that no matter how many sweets, junk, or general food Mikado ate – he would never gain a single pound. It almost made the previous gang leader fear that holding his soft and thin hand would break him in the slightest; nevermind the fact that he couldn't even bring himself to thinking what would happen if they had split up one day from their relationship that was filled with careful touches and experiments that never led to anything but a blushing, sputtering raven haired boy.

"Kida-kun…" the teen mumbled, cheeks painted as he was being led towards the ferris wheel that was placed at the far-east edge of the park. The day had already consisted of ice cream, pretzels with extra salt and cheese, nachos, burgers, fries, cotton candy on a paper stick, and whatever other horrid delights the amusement park could have contained. The blonde listened to Mikado ramble on about how it reminded him of the trip they had taken overseas to America where his father was to meet a few business colleges that worked in the same industry (_whatever that happened to be_). He recalled many things they saw, and was reminded of the night when they went to the pier to ride the ferris wheel.

Remember, Masaomi Kida is a mastermind. He was a) _the_ previous leader of the Yellow Scarves – and – b) knew exactly how to please a certain raven haired boy when they were all alone at night in a partially abandoned amusement park that contained a ferris wheel lit up by shining lights in a place no one really bothered to head to due to the long walk.

Yanking the pale boy into the first carriage that came to a stop was no problem. A couple had gotten off after they had gotten on, and no one else was in sight coming to the high topping ride. Once inside the poorly lit piece of metal that held them, it took off in a slow pace with a sharp jerk. The heat inside almost got unbearable to the point that not even the Devil himself could have stood to stay inside. At least, that's what the feeling was like to the dominate boy. A pair of tan hands coasted along smooth skin before slipping into silky black locks, lips meeting a pair that seemed to yearn for his. Kida couldn't help himself one bit, the tightness in his pants once again reappearing since when he first laid eyes on his boyfriend.

"H- hey..!" he half squeaked. Ryuugamine's shirt had been pushed up by a pair of searching hands, yanking at the belt and pants that never ceased to tease the teen. Cheeks were darker and breaths were coming out quicker due to the embarrassment of a former best friend rubbing through a piece of thin cloth that barely seemed to protect him from anything. However, there was always the fact that the raven haired teen was attempting to ignore the fact that Kida's pants were around his ankles and he was perched above his lap within moments. Boxers were gone with a shirt still pushed away from his abdomen. With high walls in the carriage, no one would have caught them – especially for the fact that the wheel was conveniently stuck up at the top with no chance of moment; or, at least, that's what was hoped for by the Ikebukuro residents.

"Mikado…move down already. I promise it won't hurt. Let me have you, ne?" he spoke, voice fluid and smooth. It seemed to inject a certain sense of comfort into the constantly nervous boy, surrounding him inside the closed walls where no one would hear a single thing – another plus to having sex somewhere private. Both teens had their hearts captivated by the opposite, and this was just another way to seal what they had between them.

"Kida!"

It was all that was heard when he'd moved from his dangerously hovering position to directly down onto him. They had nothing to prepare themselves except their own fluid, Kida's which was abundant due to how turned on he'd been since the moment he ever laid eyes on his friend once stepping off the subway in Ikebukuro. His movements atop the male were swift, deep, and graceful in the sense that made Mikado seem like even more of a woman that he really ever was or could have been. The blonde clutched hips more gentle than the blunt nails digging into his shoulders through the sweatshirt he'd kept on through the heat.

Breaths mingled, lips brushed, teeth clacked together in an attempt to keep a certain teen quiet as he was impaling himself on the length of someone he'd come to cherish over the years since the day they reunited. His moans filled the enclosed area, a simple ordeal of rocking not being a surprise whatsoever. Each moment he slid down brought another gasp or cry, until he'd finally reached the edge and spilt all over the white jacket common of Kida.

"A-hahh!~ _Kida-kun_!" was shouted, effortlessly leaving him. Mikado ended up riding out the orgasm as his lover reached his own limit, only brought further along by **his** name being screamed.

A treacherous lurch was what made the pair snap out of an amazing time – an amazing time they could always count on and remember; the first time they _ever_ even had sex. Slowly but surely, they were clothed once again and cleaned up, a certain white sweater turned inside out and folded over a blonde's arm once they had walked out. There were a few trips from Mikado not being able to walk too straight, hand slipping easily around his waist to keep him steady, not even embarrassed one bit for what had just gone on in the first carriage of a ferris wheel that was to be deemed the spot where they had first '_done it_'.

"Guess what?" Kida whispered over into bhis/b lover's ear as they walked, hand in hand. "**I love you**. "

All was followed by the simple statement of loving him, as well, along with a smile and furious blush staining his cheeks.


End file.
